


when the rain stopped (podfic)

by SineadRivka



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SineadRivka/pseuds/SineadRivka
Summary: Podfic to the oneshot that I wrote.Owen was too late. He had raced up the stairs as fast as he could, but he knew that he would be too late. The Indoraptor, for whatever reason, was obsessed with Maisie. Blind focus. No discernable cause or reason. He ran up the final steps and grabbed the door handle, wrenching it open and coming face-to-snout with a very, very angry Indoraptor.Well.He was toast





	when the rain stopped (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when the rain stopped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244050) by [SineadRivka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SineadRivka/pseuds/SineadRivka). 

Welcome!

The podfic can be found [**right here.**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1eoqzppt2tpi8ef/WhenTheRainStopped.mp3/file)

But wait! There's more!

[ **Who ordered the Blooper reel?** ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/m5ujpllkv2z6kqn/SineadRivka_JurassicWorld_WhenTheRainStopped_Bloopers.mp3/file)

Music from https://filmmusic.io  
"Arid Foothills" by Kevin MacLeod (https://incompetech.com)  
License: CC BY (http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)


End file.
